kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:List of fleet standard aircraft carriers by upgraded maximum stats/@comment-861160-20150305131307/@comment-861160-20150307031146
@ 99.231.200.10 I think you misunderstood the purpose of my comment. I posted it after making several edits to this page that I know at least one specific user would probably find contention with in an attempt to better explain in more characters than the edit comments would allow. So, pretty much all the examples you posted as to why attack and plane slots are well-represented only existed after I made those edits, and I completely agree with you on that point. Of note, however, is that Kaga's highlight as the largest capacity carrier already existed before my edit which begged the question why did she get singled out individually before, but I'll let that slide as that is neither here nor there at the moment. The point I was making with armor and luck is that I don't think it's right to base the coloring judgement entirely on direct stat-to-stat comparisons. Luck is an easier example to make so I'll start with that. As far as anyone has been able to prove conclusively, the luck stat only has two purposes in this game: *Luck affects night battle cut-in rate *Higher luck = more bragging rights As carriers have no way of performing a cut-in at night, this means luck is not a useful stat for them to have more of. Thus, the only remaining reason to even care about luck at all is for bragging rights. Specifically, the difference between base and max luck. As it has no perceivable value as a stat basically the only thing that matters is how easy it is to get a carrier's luck to the maximum for maximum bragging rights. Therefore, Shoukaku is actually the worst carrier because you need to invest a minimum of about 48 Maruyu to max her out (neglecting marriage/good modernization RNG) and get unsurpassable bragging rights, which is around 18 Maruyu more than average. Hense, there is no reason to care about her max luck and/or highlight her just because she has a really high cap. In fact highlighting luck at all here is pretty pointless, but it gets done so people won't ask why it didn't get done. And who knows, maybe one day we'll get the 5000 sample unbiased test that proves luck affects evade or damage or something by a couple percents at most and then it would actually make sense to highlight carriers based on max luck. If that comes we can just edit the highlighting again then, but I see no reason for highlighting Shoukaku right now. As for armor, as I explained before, gameplay-wise it does not exist in a vacuum from all other stats. There is of course evasion which makes armor more/less relevant (but to a small degree), but more importantly HP's usefulness is determined by armor and vise-versa. If you have a 100 hp ship girl with 0 armor, her 100 hp is not going to last nearly as long as a 50 hp ship with 50 armor, despite the former having double the amount. The issue I was taking with the previous highlighting before I put the yellow background on Hiryuu, Souryuu, Unryuu and Amagi was that Hiryuu kai ni and Souryuu kai ni both had no highlighting on either hp or armor. However, due to their combined moderately good hp and moderately good armor, they are actually defensively both good (but not outstanding) units because they can take about as much of a beating as a Shoukaku-class before becoming useless at chuuha, but this was not really reflected anywhere. Thus I chose to highlight them. And, to avoid any confusion based on looking at armor stats in a vacuum (which happened anyways, oh well), I highlighted Amagi and Unryuu as well, even though they are much less durable.